The Substitute
by zairaswift
Summary: Due to her twin brother's death, Haruhi must substitute as her brother and attend Ouran High School in order to find out what caused his death. She soon finds out that people hated her brother, and that the infamous Host Club had disbanded because of her brother's acts. Hiatus.


**Hi everyone. I'm really sorry if you're waiting on other stories. I've been pretty depressed for a week and a bit and it isn't your fault. I'm just pretty disappointed with me being my lazy self.**

**Now, on to the good news… hopefully, I'll be updating about the end of the week as school tomorrow and I might get some more energy and inspiration to write. This story is being written so it can get me back on track and something for you to read while I'm recovering from my mess.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

…

"_Dear Haruhi,_

_Although we have been living separately, I have loved you as my twin sister. As you are reading this, I am dead now and I wish for you to live a peaceful and normal life. It is your choice, however, to do what you want and follow in mother's footsteps._

_Please remain strong as you always have and move on without any regrets. There were reasons I didn't want to face you and it's best for you not to look into my life. Trust your brother. I'm really sorry for not being there when you needed me, but I simply did not want you to be put in the situations I have._

_Goodbye,_

_Signed… Hasami Fujioka._"

…

"What was the cause of death?" asked Ranka.

"After investigation, they found that he had committed… suicide and had passed away after major blood loss from multiple cut wounds on the wrists."

"Was there a reason?"

"No, but that's why I have a plan. Fujioka Hasami's twin sister," the man paused then continued, "your daughter will be undercover as her brother's substitute."

"I will NOT let my daughter go to that school of yours!" shouted Ranka, as he suddenly lowered his voice in order that no one would hear them.

"I assure you, there can be no refusal and we must get this problem fixed before anyone knows of what has happened. Once someone does, they will take advantage and may put you and your daughter in trouble. This is for your sake, Mr Fujioka."

Ranka closed his eyes and groaned. He knew it was for the best but for his daughter to get caught up… he didn't want that to happen. He wished for her to live peacefully and as a normal high school girl.

"It is also beneficial for her studies. I heard that she was wanting to be a lawyer and she has fantastic grades which are far higher than the rest of the school. Would you want her dream to suffer?"

"Screw you, Yuzuru Suoh."

The powerful figure grimaced. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing else I can do despite all the money and power I have."

…

"I'll do it," said Haruhi. Her father raised an eyebrow and frowned. He had expected her to protest at first.

"Are you sure, Haruhi?" questioned Ranka. It wasn't like him to question his daughter's decision as she had been independent all this time, but this was her future at stake.

The girl nodded at her father as she picked up the scissors and started to hack away at her hair.

The following day, all the preparations had been satisfied and Haruhi had been informed of what her brother was like along with her twin's belongings that were at the special dormitory at the high school. She sighed as she remembered that little boy she always played with when she was young and then how he grew to be so scrawny, short and thin. Just looking at Haruhi's brother and then Haruhi, you couldn't tell the difference. Being a boy, Hasami was slightly taller, but no one would pay attention to that, would they? He also had slightly slanted eyes compared to Haruhi's round eyes and his hair was a slight shade darker, but you can always blame that on some more sunshine.

Frowning, Haruhi adjusted her clothes, finding that it was larger than she had first expected. Apparently her brother had worn a uniform a few sizes larger. The shoulders for the blazer were too sharp as it was for males and Haruhi could only settle with the fact that she slumps her shoulders. No one would be able to figure it out unless they had some sort of sense.

She left the small unit and set off towards the station where she would get to the high school.

As soon as she embarked on the public transport she had already received strange looks from the bystanders. Some were awed others simply surprised. Was there something strange about her? She would only seem to be like that loner who sat at the back of the class.

"Um, are you from Ouran High?" asked one of the female students who attended a different school.

"Ah, yes. Is there a problem?" she asked, smiling. They said that her brother would always smile and was pretty blunt so she presumed that she could just act like herself.

"N-no, it's fine!" the girl said as she semi-fainted and semi blushed. Her other friends went over to her to help her. Unsure of what she had done wrong she minded her own business and got used to the stares she got from every passing person. When she was at her stop, she stepped off the train carriage and then made her way towards the school.

The school gates were magnificent, and the front of the school could have counted as an entire area equal to the main school campus. To one side, there were the dorms and then sub buildings which were for the teachers and staff of the school.

Remembering the dorm number she was in, she walked through the large garden and admired the large fountain and shallow pool with a single statue in it. Continuing her journey, she realised that they students that she had passed wouldn't look at her and were whispering something.

Frowning, she simply ignored them and went inside the dorm building. Cursing the rich bastards with their useless decorations which covered and _smudged _the whole interior of the building, she went up the stairs towards the end of the hall way. Expecting a row of other doors, she realised that there was simple only door at the end of the hallway. Checking the paper she was given to aid her, the door number was supposed to be 77. Looking up at the number, she had the correct dorm.

She put her hand into her pocket which pulled out a key and a swipe card. She unlocked the door and swiped the card and put in a small code. Figuring that it was open, she pulled down on the handle to find the door still locked. She was pretty sure she did everything right, so why wasn't it open.

"Ah, Kaoru, looks like he's back."

"Hikaru, you promised though…"

Were they her roommates? Perhaps they were just playing a prank.

"Fine," said Hikaru who had a deeper voice than the other. There were footsteps and then the door opened.

"Get lost Hasami."

"We don't need you."

In front of her were twins, who looked unbelievably similar but were different in many ways.

"Um, I only need to get my stuff. It won't bother you," said Haruhi. The twins in front of her clicked their tongues simultaneously.

"Then was that all an act before? Seriously, what is wrong with you commoners?"

"What's wrong with being a commoner? I'm sure you haven't even been outside your little world of yours. Especially that world where only you two exist in," retorted Haruhi. _Damn rich bastards._

The twins raised their eyes, not expecting that sort of response. Sure, Hasami was like that but he shouldn't be like _this._

"Oi, since when do you have all that courage to speak up to us?" asked the twins. Unsure of what they meant she simply asked them what was wrong with speaking her opinions. Once again, the twins were surprised. It was as if he was a completely different person and had forgotten what he had done…

"You sure have guts to come up to us. I mean the Host Club had already been disbanded because of you," said the twins.

"Well I'm sorry but I need to get my stuff."

The two brothers 'Hmm'ed and let 'him' through and watched 'him' as he went to one side of the room where Hasami's stuff was. In their view, Hasami seemed to be looking for something certain but simply trying to find where everything was so that 'he' could pull off his disguise perfectly. She was also looking for any clues that could tell her why her brother would suicide. Her hand brushed against something cold in one of the closets. Pulling it out, it was a metal picture frame with a picture of the entire family.

"Eh? Is this what you keep in there?" asked Kaoru.

"Why would you hide it from us?" asked Hikaru. Despite not really liking their roommate, after time, they realised that their roommate didn't allow them to look inside that certain cupboard and often locked it so that they had no way of seeing what was in there.

"Who's that?" the twins asked pointing to Haruhi who stood next to Hasami in the picture.

"I never knew you were so interested in my life. But if you don't like me, can you get away from me?" asked Haruhi. The twins raised their eyebrows who had expected him to stutter out some answer and the two of them smirked as their minds started to figure out everything. They walked around Hasami their hands on their hips.

"Why won't you tell us?"

"Yes, Hasami, why won't you?"

And then they rested their arms on Hasami's shoulders. Seeming annoyed, Hasami simply shook them off only to be met by the gazes of twin devils.

"Uh-um…"

And then the bell rang. Sighing in relief, Hasami decided to use the excuse of class time to leave. The twins stared in curiosity at the intruder and then at the picture of the girl who stood next to Hasami in the picture.

"Neh, Kaoru, do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Of course I do, Hikaru. What are twins for then?"

…

Haruhi was sure that the twins were on to her. Although she was sure she portrayed her brother perfectly, they weren't the same people so there was bound to be differences. It didn't seem like the twins liked Hasami and they said something about a Host Club. Perhaps she could get some clues there, but apparently it was disbanded because of Hasami. Furrowing her forehead, she subconsciously walked around the school towards where her classroom only to realise that she was somewhere unrecognisable.

"What are you doing here?" asked a stern cold voice. She turned around and was met by a tall black haired male who wore glasses. He had the aura of a cool person but he seemed agitated at the sight of Hasami.

"Ah… I was looking for my classroom," she said, scratching her head while sweating bullets.

With his calculating eyes, the person seemed a bit surprised but what was even more surprising was that he stepped towards Hasami. Haruhi being Hasami was not fun. Nor was it easy, especially when the person in front of her was someone with broad, no, _leagues _of knowledge.

"You- Welcome to Ouran High School," he said with a smirk, "My name is Kyoya Ootori. I'm sorry for earlier, I thought you were… someone else."

_Nope. You definitely thought I was Hasami. And now someone knows my real identity and I'm screwed, _thought Haruhi.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone because this, of course, is quite interesting," he said with a small wave and left. His back turned to her he said, "Your classroom is on the other side of the building."

"Okay? Thank you!" she said, hoping he heard her. "On the other side of the building…"

She only wished that her class would be better than the people she had met so far. As if.

**Well, thank you for reading. It's been pretty hard the past week and a half. I'll try my best to get some other stories updated as they are late. Tomorrow, school's starting so let's hope that I can get some things done.**

**I can't thank you enough and I'm really sorry! **

**Zaira Swift.**


End file.
